


Hold on, let’s go home

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Home, Introspettivo, Live, Love Story, Rabbia, Sad, Sentimentale, bonenzo, dolore, heartbroken again, presenza, romantic, viaggio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: La vita a volte ti chiede un prezzo troppo alto da pagare, ma in cambio di cosa?Enzo aveva viaggiato per tanto tempo, era andato alla ricerca di qualcosa che non aveva mai trovato, ma quando per la prima volta aveva incontrato Bonnie, aveva capito che poteva smettere di cercare.Bonnie...Lei aveva dovuto fare i conti con il suo passato per capire che tutto quello che voleva davvero era lui: il vampiro Enzo St. John.Non c’erano delle ottime premesse per i due che avevano alle spalle una vita difficile e diversa, costellata di esperienze che avrebbero fatto impallidire chiunque; tuttavia lei era sempre una strega Bennett e ci sarebbe voluto più di un vampiro per spaventarla.L’amore li legava, ma quando non è più concesso amare, cosa rimane? Che cosa avrebbero fatto Enzo e Bonnie? Non vedevano nessuna via di fuga...ne esisteva qualcuna?





	Hold on, let’s go home

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_Loving and fighting_  
_Accusing and denying_  
_I can’t imagine a world_  
_With you gone_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ancora una volta aveva messo il bene degli altri davanti al proprio, si era dovuta sacrificare per salvare i suoi amici; quando sarebbe finito tutto questo? Probabilmente mai.  
Bonnie Bennett non era solo un’amica, era la strega più potente che loro conoscessero e sempre lo sarebbe stata. L’unica cui rivolgersi quando si presentava un problema, colei che li avrebbe sempre aiutati.  
Era stato così per otto anni e di certo non sarebbe cambiato adesso, non dopo che l’amore della sua vita gli era stato strappato via e non dopo che aveva rinunciato a se stessa.  
Si era convinta di non meritare l’amore, di non poter vivere davvero la sua vita perché tutte le volte che si permetteva di amare o di vivere accadeva sempre qualcosa.  
«Sono pronta» affermò davanti a Elena durante uno strano sogno.  
L’aveva appena ritrovata e stava per perderla di nuovo.  
«Io no» annunciò una voce alle sue spalle, poco distante da loro.  
Non serviva che lei si girasse per riconoscere il proprietario, sapeva bene a chi apparteneva quella voce e non riusciva a crederci.  
«Enzo».  
Corse da lui.  
Il sorriso era nulla paragonato a quello di lei, nei loro occhi si leggeva un amore che superava ogni distanza, ogni impossibilità di stare insieme.  
Non c’era nulla che poteva cambiare quel modo di guardarsi.  
«Scusa amore, ma non è il tuo momento» le disse poco prima di afferrare la sua mano, sentire il suo calore, il suo profumo - per un breve istante - e mandarla indietro.  
Era così vicino da avere tutto ciò che voleva che, non poteva credere che ancora una volta gli era stato strappato via.  
Appena aprì debolmente gli occhi, si accorse di Stefan e Caroline inginocchiati accanto a lei, dei loro visi terrorizzati e spaventati.  
All’inizio ebbe difficoltà a capire ciò che era successo, ma in pochissimo tempo ricordò tutto ciò che era avvenuto pochi minuti prima di svenire.  
«Enzo» sussurrò a fior di labbra con voce debole mentre gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
Strinse a sé il dolore che sentiva e la rabbia che montava; si aggrappò così forte a tutte quelle emozioni che non le sembrava vero.  
Era viva.  
Sì, ancora una volta aveva rischiato di morire, ma era viva nonostante dentro fosse distrutta.  
Non poteva succederle davvero, non di nuovo… Ma poi ci rifletté.  
Poteva anche ammetterlo o… forse no, ma la verità era questa: non poteva essere felice. Non lei. Non Bonnie Bennett.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_The joy and the chaos_  
_The demons we’re made of_  
_I’d be so lost if you left me alone_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se da un lato c’era la strega senza più speranza, dall’altro c’era il vampiro che ne aveva per entrambi.  
Ma questo a cosa sarebbe servito?  
Bonnie aveva perso Enzo e lui aveva perso lei.  
Non gli rimaneva altro che la gioia dei momenti trascorsi insieme, il dolore per essere solo e il caos… Sì, l’esatta combinazione di ciò che lui aveva fatto in passato, delle scelte che aveva intrapreso e che ora erano lì ad aspettarlo, a riscuotere il prezzo per ciò che aveva provocato.  
Non si era mai sentito leggero, non come quando stava con Bonnie e ora… Riusciva a percepire solo un dolore costante, una fitta al cuore che sembrava trafiggerlo ogni volta che provava quei sentimenti che si era ostinato a non provare più.  
Aveva deciso di lasciarla andare, lui era morto e lei, la sua streghetta doveva tornare a vivere, ma come poteva riuscirci se ogni cosa le ricordava lei? Se luoghi apparentemente insignificanti gli portavano alla mente i viaggi con lei, se le canzoni che sentiva in sottofondo lo riportavano alle loro lezioni di chitarra e se… Come poteva rinunciare a tutto questo?  
Per secoli aveva trascorso i giorni senza vivere e ora che aveva permesso a se stesso di provare altre emozioni… Beh, era stato costretto a reprimerle, ma perché?  
Poteva ragionarci all’infinito, trovare mille domande e altre mille risposte ma nulla avrebbe colmato il vuoto che sentiva dentro.  
Il dolore gli lacerava la carne e quando vide la sua donna lottare contro qualcosa più forte di lei sapeva che doveva agire.  
No, Enzo St. John non poteva rimanere indifferente quando la donna che amava stava lottando e stava perdendo solo perchè non credeva in se stessa tanto quanto ci credeva lui.  
Se non avesse più potuto abbracciarla, allora l’avrebbe vista combattere, lottare e vincere proprio mentre il ricordo di lui sarebbe rimasto vivo e non avrebbe dimenticato tutte le qualità che l’avevano fatta innamorare. Da parte sua, lui avrebbe voluto ricordarla così: forte, combattente e con un meraviglioso sorriso di vittoria sulle labbra.  
Glielo doveva, in fin dei conti gli aveva salvato la vita anche se… forse lei non lo sapeva.  
«No, posso farcela» disse scuotendo la testa, chiudendo e aprendo gli occhi mentre sentiva il sangue colare dal naso per lo sforzo.  
«Ti posso battere. Non riuscirai ad avermi. Non è il mio momento» affermò convinta, più di quanto in realtà fosse.  
Riprese quell’ultima frase che lui gli aveva detto, forse proprio per incoraggiamento o perché credeva nelle sue parole più di quanto credeva nelle proprie.  
«Adesso sei pronta a vivere» convenne una voce suadente, poco distante da Bonnie. Lei si girò appena e sgranò gli occhi quando lo vide affianco a sé.  
«Ciao» .  
«Continua a lottare».  
«E’ troppo forte».  
Le fiamme dell’inferno si stavano avvicinando sempre di più, poteva quasi sentire il calore sulla pelle. Lo guardava e non riusciva a vedere altro che loro due insieme in quella casa a ridere, scherzare e a promettersi amore eterno. Immagini che poco dopo erano sostituite da altre più dure e dolorose: lui steso a terra, il suo corpo esamine e lei impotente lì, davanti a lui.  
«Non c’è la faccio da sola» ammise ad alta voce, forse più a se stessa che a lui.  
Continuava a non crederci, a non vedere oltre quel dolore.  
Una volta aveva speranza sì, la speranza di vivere, essere felice e amare, ma ora… Ora le sembrava che nulla avesse importanza, che non le fosse riservato altro che dolore e sacrificio.  
Enzo era là al suo fianco e non poteva immaginare una vita senza di lei, ma allo stesso tempo vedeva la sua forza, la grinta in tutto ciò che aveva fatto.  
Doveva permettere a se stesso di essere di nuovo vulnerabile, così Bonnie avrebbe visto con i suoi occhi.  
«Sciocchezze. Tu sei in grado di fare tutto quello che ti metti in testa di fare. E, amore… Non sei sola» iniziò Enzo, poggiando la sua mano sulle spalle mentre si perdeva in quegli occhi color cioccolato come le altre centesime volte.  
Lei, consapevole di ciò che avrebbe significato, sorrise mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo viso, il sangue colava dal naso e le vene si riempivano per la forza.  
«Nonna» sussurrò quando la sua mano fu stretta nell’altra che teneva in alto; un’altra Bennett occupava il posto.  
No, non era per niente da sola. Non lo era e non lo sarebbe mai stata.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Un anno dopo_  
  
  
  
  
 

_Can you hear me screaming_  
_“please don't leave me?”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
E così, mentre i giorni e i mesi passavano, lei riviveva momento dopo momento con un profondo dolore, un amore incondizionato e la paura di non potersi rialzare più.  
Quella notte, proprio come le ultime 365, si svegliò sudata fradicia, faticando a respirare, con le mani intorpidite e le lenzuola spiegazzate attorcigliate attorno a sé.  
«Non di nuovo!» urlò frustata contro se stessa, lanciando gli occhi al cielo e buttandosi sul letto a peso morto.  
Non capiva come potesse fare ancora quegli incubi.  
Non era servito a nulla cambiare città e non usare la magia; sembrava che qualcuno lassù non volesse lasciarla libera.  
Si maledì anche solo per averlo pensato, scostò le coperte con furia, andò a sciacquarsi il viso, indossò tuta e scarpe da ginnastiche e andò a correre.  
Sì, un’altra abitudine aggiunta nell’ultimo periodo.  
Non aveva dimenticato chi era, né i suoi amici, ma aveva deciso che stavolta il suo stare bene era più importante di qualsiasi problema.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
_Come back I still need you_  
_Let me take you and I'll make you right_  
_I swear I'll love you all my life_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mentre sfrecciava sui Champs-Élysées, al buio quella sera si sentiva più sola che mai.  
Voleva chiamare Caroline o Elena, ma cosa poteva dirgli? Cosa potevano dirle loro per farla sentire meglio?  
Enzo la osserva.  
Ammirava la figura di quella donna forte che inconsapevole di ciò che stava per accadere continuava ad amare.  
Erano così perfetti che… ancora ora, dopo un anno, si domandava come poteva tornare da lei.  
Non ci aveva rinunciato e mai lo avrebbe fatto.  
Bonnie Bennett era la sua vita e… Come le aveva insegnato lei, c’era sempre una scappatoia: lui doveva solo trovarla.  
Avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altro, questo era chiaro, tuttavia nessuno dei due fece il nome dell’altro, anche se i loro pensieri si riempivano di frasi, momenti vissuti insieme e mai dimenticati.  
Enzo si torturava le mani, perché non poteva neanche sfiorarla, non gli era permesso avvicinarla, parlarle, nulla… Poteva solo osservarla da lontano.  
Ovviamente ci aveva provato, ma le conseguenze erano state pesanti per lui e per lei, anche se Bonnie non ne era a conoscenza.  
I due furono interrotti dai ricordi da uno squillo del telefono.  
La mora si fermò, fece un ampio respiro, prese il telefono e senza neanche guardare chi fosse rispose.  
«Bonnie» la chiamò una voce che lei conosceva bene; un momento dopo si sentì leggera, quasi compresa e capita.  
«Jeremy» esclamò sorpresa lei poco dopo, sorridendo e  illuminando i suoi occhi scuri.  
Enzo fu preso dalla gelosia, sapeva cosa c’era stato tra i due, quanto era stato importante per lei e… In qualche modo tutto quel sapere non gli era d'aiuto.  
Lei si passò la mano tra i capelli, tirando leggermente la coda e poi, mentre iniziò a fare dei respiri, la sua voce si fece dolce.  
«E’… è successo qualcosa?» domandò apprensiva, come succedeva di rado.  
«No, perchè? Per parlare con la mia migliore amica deve esserci qualche altro motivo?»  
«E’ solo che…»  
«Lo so, ci sentiamo poco, ma tra la scuola, Caroline, le gemelle, Matt e tutto il resto, mi è difficile chiamarti con frequenza» ammiccò lui, facendo sorridere lei. Una risata viva, piena di gioia e felicità.  
Enzo la guardò e capì che era quello che voleva per lei, voleva vederla sempre così e quando si rese conto che non era lui a renderla così, arretrò.  
«Stanotte l’ho sognato di nuovo» sussurrò poco dopo il momento di silenzio che era calato.  
«Bonnie Bennett!» la sgridò l’amico.  
«Io… Io non l’ho conosciuto, ma ho letto tutto di lui. So tutto attraverso le tue parole e… permettimi di dire che lui ti avrebbe voluto vedere felice. Vivi la tua vita, è questo che ti ha detto, no?»  
«Sì, è solo che…»  
A un tratto sul viso di Enzo comparve una lacrima, sorrise e si affrettò ad asciugarla. Forse, dopotutto aveva sbagliato ad essere geloso e a pensare quelle cose di Jeremy.  
Era un bravo ragazzo.  
E lo avrebbe voluto al fianco di Bonnie.  
Gli faceva male ammetterlo, ma era l’unico che era in grado di capirla, aiutarla e renderla felice.  
«Ora devo andare»  
«Bonnie…» la richiamò prima di chiudere, mentre il suo viso si corrugò. Voleva dirglielo, doveva, ma…  
«Io non sono Enzo e non lo sarò mai, né tanto meno voglio prendere il suo posto. Sappi però che sono tuo amico e che ci sarò sempre per te».  
Quelle parole sortirono l’effetto desiderato. Bonnie respirò a pieni polmoni e non sentì più quella fitta di dolore, c’era sempre ma adesso era più leggera e poteva sopportarla.  
Era viva. Sì, lo era davvero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_The light isn't fading_  
_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_  
_They took you away_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Enzo si era preso una pausa, si stava rilassando quando una fitta al petto lo fece sussultare.  
«Ma cosa diavolo…» iniziò, ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che, una strega, mai vista prima, gli si parò davanti e recitò uno strano incantesimo.  
Il suo sguardo cambiò, le labbra dapprima ferme digrignarono scoprendo i denti e la sua calma si tramutò in autodifesa.  
Era pronto. Lo era sempre.  
Qualcosa non gli permise di muoversi, anzi tutto cambiò velocemente.  
Bonnie era in aeroporto, la sua vacanza in Francia era appena finita, la prossima destinazione sarebbe stata ignota. Sì, lei prendeva il passaporto, andava in aeroporto e il primo volo che partiva lo prendeva.  
Stava vivendo l’avventura, così come aveva promesso.  
D’un tratto si trovò in uno strano posto dove non era mai stata e ciò non le piacque. Non poteva usare la magia perché era da un anno che non lo faceva ed era… abbastanza arrugginita.  
Si maledì per non averla usata regolarmente, anche solo per mantenere viva la sua fiamma.  
«Non preoccuparti nipote mia, perché nel momento in cui avrai più bisogno lei tornerà da te».  
Nonostante la paura l’avesse paralizzata, ricordò le parole che sua nonna aveva pronunciato la volta in cui non riusciva ad accendere una candela; un incantesimo stupido che provava inutilmente.  
Si rincuorò e nello stesso momento però si sentì sola.  
Tutte le persone che aveva amato l’avevano abbandonata e ora sembrava che qualcuno stava venendo a riscuotere.  
«Bonnie Bennett…»  
  
  
  
“ _Ed ecco che ci siamo!” pensò mentalmente la strega, quando sistemò la borsa di lato, allungò le mani sui fianchi e sentì la sua magia scorrere nelle vene._  
  
  
  
A quella constatazione sentì di potercela fare e, forse dopo mesi, si sentì pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa si fosse presentata.  
O almeno era quello che credeva lei.  
«Stefan» balbettò quando la figura di spalle si girò e la guardò sorridendo.  
Lui corse ad abbracciarla; non c’era mai stato un rapporto così stretto, ma senza sapere perché o come, lei fece lo stesso.  
Finalmente dopo tanto vedeva una faccia amica, anche se… Era la causa più grande del suo vuoto e del suo dolore.  
«Che cosa ci fai qui?» domandò stupida, rendendosi conto solo adesso che, lui era morto con Katherine e con le fiamme dell’inferno.  
Lui la guardò ma non parlò, non poteva farlo.  
Stefan aveva trovato la pace, ma era stato chiamato come messaggero, o meglio come figura di fiducia.  
«Risponderò io al suo posto» affermò duramente la strega facendolo smaterializzare, mentre l’ultima cosa che Bonnie vide fu i suoi occhi azzurri, il suo sorriso e lo sguardo fiero e orgoglioso di lei.  
«Fidati di lei» udì appena, quasi un suono impercettibile.  
  
  
  
Enzo si trovava in un’altra dimensione, non poteva usare i suoi istinti da vampiro, si sentiva debole e…  
«No, non era possibile» ammise ad alta voce.  
«Sì, è proprio così» disse una voce nell’oscurità.  
Lei avanzava verso di lui, mentre Enzo arretrava. Ora sì che era più spaventato di prima.  
«Sei umano»  
«Ma come…» non fece in tempo a finire la domanda.  
«Ti è stata concessa una possibilità. Una sola volta se…» affermò, iniziando a spiegare ogni cosa. Più udiva quelle parole, più Enzo non riusciva a crederci.  
Aveva il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, mille domande da fare, ma non riuscì a parlare perché... Stava vivendo ciò che aveva auspicato ma mai sperato davvero.  
Aveva trovato la sua scappatoia.  
  
  
  
E se da una parte vi era l’ormai non più noto vampiro, dall’altra Bonnie stava lottando con una strega potente forse quanto lei.  
No, non si sarebbe arresa senza lottare.  
Sì stupì nel trovare dentro di lei tanta forza di combattere e vivere, dopotutto non era così morta dentro come aveva più volte sostenuto.  
«Ora basta» sbraitò la strega, lanciando Bonnie in alto e poi contro un albero.  
Perse i sensi per un breve istante, ma si rialzò poco dopo più forte che mai.  
«Ti è stata concessa una possibilità» affermò la donna, avvicinandosi lentamente a lei.  
«Una sola volta».  
«Non credo che…», ma si bloccò quando vide comparire davanti a sé la figura di Enzo.  
Lui camminava a piccoli passi, si avvicinava sempre di più, anche se lui non poteva vederla.  
  
  
  
“ _Ma cos’è? Una congiura questa!” esclamò a se stessa, con troppa foga perché poté quasi sentire i suoi pensieri ad alta voce._  
  
  
  
«No, mia cara Bonnie» le rispose e così, dietro lo sguardo sbalordito e senza parole di lei, quel velo che impediva ai due di vedersi calò.  
Enzo fece parecchi passi indietro, mentre Bonnie avanzava verso di lui.  
Alla fine la tentazione fu forte, smisero di rincorrersi e si gettarono l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.  
Bonnie poteva toccare la carne, la pelle, il corpo di Enzo, poteva sentire il suo calore e… anche il suo cuore.  
Sbarrò gli occhi, lui fece un sorriso sghembo e la abbracciò attirandola verso di sé per poi baciarla con vigore, passione e...troppi mesi da recuperare.  
Nessuno pensava più a quella strega che si trovava poco distanti da loro, ma lei c’era ancora e li marchiò a fuoco. Sì, un fuoco invisibile ma permanente.  
«Bonnie Bennett ed Enzo St. John, vi è stata concessa una sola seconda possibilità, non sprecatela con magie, chiamate o…» ma loro sembravano incuranti di quelle parole e a dir la verità non ci pensavamo nemmeno.  
Continuavano a baciarsi, a stringersi e a sussurrarsi parole dolci come non facevano da troppo tempo.  
La strega li lasciò da soli, non aggiunse altro, neanche il motivo o se fosse stato per sempre.  
Se ne andò semplicemente nel nulla, proprio com’era apparsa.  
Dopo momenti che sembrarono infiniti, Enzo si staccò da Bonnie e lei prese la sua mano e la strinse nella propria.  
Non l’avrebbe lasciato andare di nuovo.  
Enzo sorrise, ma dietro a quello sguardo felice c’era una strana luce, qualcosa che faceva pensare che nulla gli era stato regalato. C’era un prezzo, ma quale sarebbe stato stavolta?  
Nulla era come sembrava: anche la situazione più disperata poteva trovare la luce, anche chi era morto poteva tornare a vivere e anche a chi la vita aveva tolto tutto poteva trovare la speranza.  
Quel momento di felicità fu estromesso dal loro marchio, lo sentirono bruciare sulla pelle e quando Bonnie toccò il proprio ed Enzo il suo, sentirono qualcosa scorrere nelle vene. Era il flusso del vero amore.  
Sì, qualcosa d’invisibile e d’inspiegabile, ma c’era.  
Non ci sarebbe stato un prezzo da pagare, non per loro almeno.  
Qualcuno un giorno lo avrebbe pagato.  
Quello era il loro miracolo.  
Tutto sarebbe stato spiegato a tempo debito, al momento non restava che vivere quella grande storia d’amore che aveva avuto il coraggio di sopravvivere alla morte e che dalla morte era rinata.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
I just wanna hear you say…  
baby let's go home  
Let's go home  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti =D  
Eccomi con una nuova storia, in questo periodo scrivo davvero tanto e non vi sto nemmeno a dirvi quante cose ho in corso di scrittura ahahah  
Era da un pò che meditavo su questa storia, poi mi sono decisa a scriverla e dopo un mese, tra varie correzioni ecc... Ho deciso di pubblicarla.  
Lo so, voi mi direte che non è finita, ma per me lo è. Questa è la storia di Bonnie ed Enzo, il loro modo di vivere dopo la morte di lui, e lei che prova a vivere senza l'amore della sua vita.  
Non mi piace come è finita nella sere, si meritavano di essere felici, anche loro dovevano avere Happy Ending.  
Questo è il mio per loro.  
E' vero, c'è tanto da scrivere e dire, magari un giorno la continuerò, ma al momento per me è così che deve andare e finire.  
Ho sempre pensato che alla fine della stagione Enzo tornasse, non ho concepito e mi ha deluso l'idea di lasciarlo morto e io... beh, ho trovato la mia scappatoia.  
Non è chiaro perchè i due hanno avuto questa possibilità, ma nel finale della storia se si fa attenzione c'è qualche piccolo indizio XD  
E... Non so, spero che vi piaccia.   
Non è nulla di particolare, ma è un regalo che ho fatto a me stessa quanto fan della coppia e a tutti gli shipper Bonenzo.  
  
Vi lascio il link <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo>  
 

E... sì, vi consiglio di ascoltare la canzone mentre leggete, o anche dopo =D  
Ringrazio come sempre mia cugina che mi aiuta, mis ostiene e rende le mie storie meravigliose e poi, un grazie grande va a tutti voi che mi seguite.  
 


End file.
